Silicon carbide fibers and processes for preparing silicon carbide fibers from organometallic polymers are well known. These fibers are prepared from polysilanes, polycarbosilanes or polysilazanes. The processes for preparing silicon carbide fibers all have a common feature of spinning a suitable polymer with subsequent pyrolysis under an inert gas or in vacuo.
It is an object of the present invention to prepare stable silicon carbide fibers having high tensile strength. Another object of the present invention is to provide thermally stable silicon carbide fibers. Still another object of the present invention is to provide chemically stable silicon carbide fibers. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing thermally and chemically stable silicon carbide fibers having high tensile strength.